jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Andro/Archiv2
|- |} Danke + Frage Hi Andro! Vielen Dank für deinen netten Willkommensgruß! Da du mir deine Hilfe ja angeboten hast, will ich dieses Angebot gleich mal nutze: Wie schlägt man denn einen Artikel für die lesenswert, bzw exzellent Wahlen vor? Ich meine gibts da nen Link auf den ich gehn muss oder wie? MFG Bossk89 19:52, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Äähmmm...hast du das nicht grade schonmal Darth Mauls Klon gefragt? Und ne Antwort bekommen? MfG,--Wolverine Koon 19:55, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Hallo Bossk89, Vielen Dank für deine Nachricht. Wenn du ja schon eine Antwort erhalten hast, brauche ich meine wohl nicht mehr hinzuschreiben Bild:;-).gif. Aber wenn du weitere Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich gerne hier melden. Gruß 19:58, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Nach 2 BK's: Nein, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, mit einem Link oder einem halbautomatischen Javascript einen Artikel zur Wahl aufzustellen. Du musst schon so wie ich es dir hier erklärt habe, vorgehen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:00, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Frage Hi Andro, ich habe eine Frage zu einem Bild das ich hochladen möchte, aber keine passende Kategorie finde. Es ist ein Bild das das Basic-Alphabet darstellt. Soll ich eine Kategorie mit mit Bildern von Sprachen erstellen oder weißt du eine? Macht-Grüße. Mr. Skywalker 22:02, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Wie wärs mit Kategorie:Schrifttabellen? Aber es gibt da schon ein Aurebash-Alphabet. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:18, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke Ackbar, ich wollte gerade auf Mr. Skywalkers Frage antworten Bild:--).gif. Gruß 22:20, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Danke, habe nämlich dadurch gesehen, dass das gleiche Bild schon dort vorhanden ist. Macht-Grüße Mr. Skywalker 22:46, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Keine Ursache. Nur empfielt sich immer, vorher zu überprüfen, ob es das Bild nicht schon gibt. Gruß 22:51, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) P.S. Auf welcher Seite findet man eigentlich alle Bilder aufgelistet? Ich wollte ihm gerade den Link geben, nur finde ich die Seite gerade selber nicht... :::::Alle 8.159 Bilder? Hier wäre eine Liste, ich glaube aber nicht, dass sich der irgendwer durcharbeiten will. Daher sollte man sich bei der Suche auf passende Kategorien beschränken. Gruß Admiral Ackbar ::::::Alle wären etwas übertrieben ;-) Ich dachte an die Kategorien, wie du gesagt hattest. Da lässt sich doch die Müdigkeit bei mir durchblicken^^. Gruß 23:14, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Hier. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:18, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Genau das. Danke, Ackbar. 23:22, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ---- Hi ich weiß nicht ob ich das gerade richtig mache aber, wie kann ich meine Persöhnlichen Daten in so Kästchen schreiben (Haarfarbe,Waffe,u.s.w.)?-Klon08 :Schau' mal hier: Vorlage:Benutzer. Du musst einfach den Quelltext aus dem Kasten in den Anfang deiner Benutzerseite einfügen. P.S. Bitte signiere deine Beiträge immer mit den 4 Tilden (~~~~), sodass man die Beiträge leichter einordnen kann. Gruß 22:17, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Artikel ''Talus Hi, Ando wie findest du meinen Artikel Talus? MfG Grün 7 09:35, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Grün 7, nachdem ich ein paar Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler korrigiert habe, kann ich sagen, dass der Artikel ganz gut ist. Gruß 09:39, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke ich fühle mich geehrt das ist erst mein zweiter erstellter Artikel ist aber schon besser als z.B Drall da steht zu wenig. Gruß Grün 7 09:44, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Mit jedem neuen Artikel gewinnt man schließlich Erfahrungen hinzu. 09:47, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Find ich auch so^^. Grün 7 09:49, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Urlaub Hallo Jedipedia-Autoren, Ich teile euch schon jetzt mit, dass ich ab diesen Freitag (08.08.) bis zum darauffolgenden Freitag (15.08.) in Urlaub an der belgischen Küste sein werde. Vielleicht schaue ich am Abfahrts- bzw. Ankunftstag noch mal rein, aber die restlichen Tage werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich inaktiv sein. Ich habe mir schon neuen Lesestoff besorgt und werde sehen, wie weit ich kommen werde Bild:;-).gif. Viele Grüße 12:00, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich bin nun wieder da und freue mich, wieder mitzuarbeiten. Gruß 16:40, 15. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bilder Hallo Andro Tut mir Leid wegen dem Bild habe aber hierzu eine Frage, wie weiss ich ob es dieses Bild bereits schon gibt und ich es daher nicht verwenden darf??? Gruss Ani und möge die Macht mit dir sein, immer! --Ani 21:56, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Ani, schaue mal in diese Kategorie und suche die passende Unterkategorie aus, in die dein Bild passen würde. Gruß 16:40, 15. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Babel Hi Andro, ich habe ein Problem mit meinen Babelfeldern ich möchte es genau sowie du unter meienen daten haben und weis nicht wie das geht. kannst du mir vlt. helfen? gruß und möge die Macht mit dir sein ;) --Darth Vader 112 17:07, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich sehe, dass Ben Kenobi dir schon geholfen hat. Aber solltest du weitere Fragen oder Bitten haben, kannst du dich gerne wieder an mich wenden. Gruß 19:43, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Fanfiktion Hi Andro, Ist das reinstellen von Fanfiktion erlaubt? Ich hab nämlich eine Fanfiktion als Beispiel in den Artikel Fanfiction reingeschrieben. Ich hoffe das ist erlaubt. Gruß, Mando4 alias Jacen Solo 1. Mando4 09:31, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Hi Mando4, Fanfiction ist in der Jedipedia nur auf Benutzerseiten oder Benutzerunterseiten (sprich: Benutzer:Mando4/''Titel deiner Geschichte'') erlaubt – und nur mit dem entsprechenden Hinweis. Gruß 10:50, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Benutzerseiten Hi Andro, könntest du bitte meine Benutzerseite komplett löschen und auch meine Diskussionsseite? Die brauche ich nämlich nicht mehr. Oder kannst du mir zeigen, wie das geht? Gruß, --Jange 19:10, 5. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Jange, ich bin als einfacher Benutzer nicht befugt, bzw. fähig, Seiten zu löschen. Mit einer solchen Bitte musst du dich an die Admins wenden. Aber warum willst du eigentlich deine Seite löschen? Gruß 10:34, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich werde langsam zu alt für Star Wars. War bis jetzt zwar nett und gut, aber trotzdem - ich werde schon noch die paar Bücher durchlesen, die ich habe und Kotor I und II oder Battlefront wieder mal in meine Xbox schieben - aber jetzt ist es langsam gut. Nix gegen Star Wars allgemein, aber es wird mir langsam zu "kindisch" ;). Gruß, --Jange 12:53, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht. Wieso zu kindisch? Nur als kleine Erinnerung, Star Wars wurde von George Lucas erfunden und der ist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Bild:;-).gif. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:56, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich kann das "zu kindisch" ebenfalls nicht nachvollziehen: Klar, dass man irgendwann aufhört, Aktionfiguren von Star Wars zu sammeln (was ich im übrigen nie gemacht habe, weil mir nichts daran liegt), weil man das Interesse daran verliert oder so. Aber generell Star Wars als "kindisch" einstufen, würde ich nicht... Im Übrigen musst du deine Seite ja nicht löschen lassen; du kannst sie ja noch beibehalten. Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, musst du dich - wie gesagt - an die Admins wenden. Gruß 15:07, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich habe mich schon an denen gewendet - im übrigen macht Lucas sein Geld mit Star Wars, wer ganz schön blöd von ihm, nicht damit weiterzumachen. Und für mich ist es nun mal kindisch, sorry. Gruß, --Jange 19:51, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Das muss jeder mit sich selbst vereinbaren. Ich wünsch’ dir was Bild:;-).gif 20:03, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Bitte lasse meine Diskussionsseite leer, es war meine, und sie wird ja nicht gelöscht, nur geleert. Viele Grüße, --84.164.70.77 16:30, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) (ehemals Benutzer Jange). :Hast du was zu verbergen? Diskussionen werden weder geleert noch gelöscht. 16:52, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Unterscheidet ihr euch da so sehr von der deutschen Wikipedia? Weil dort darf man selber über seine Diskussionsseite und Benutzerseite bestimmen. --84.164.126.65 14:06, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Meine Güte, was regst du dich denn so auf? Auf deiner Diskussionsseite ist eh nur die Begrüßung. Was bringt es dir denn, die löschen zu lassen?! Sich für eine alberne Diskussionsseite (auf der wie gesagt nur die Begrüßung drauf ist) derart aufzuregen, finde ich übertrieben. 20:28, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST)